fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ilmarinen
Ilmarinen (イルマライネン, Irumarainen) also known as the City at the top of the World, is an industrial city located in the northern mountain region of Tuska in the Kingdom of Fiore. Home to nearly 2.5 million citizens, Ilmarinen focuses on exporting metal and ore mined from the nearby mountains, some of which are extremely rare, as well as crafting weapons, armor and jewelry for distribution throughout all of Earth Land. Boasting a large population, it is also home to a large number of scientists and engineers who specialize in researching Lacrima and finding different uses for them, such as power sources to fuel the machinery distributed all over the city and its districts. Due to its location, Ilmarinen is primarily accessible through airships, but also possesses a lesser traveled main road through the mountain range than can be quite dangerous due to weather conditions. Overview Guarded safely high above the clouds, Ilmarinen is a large industrial city located at the top of an expansive mountain range. Because of this, access is limited mainly through airships, although a much more dangerous and longer route exists by land. Its primary trade is precious metals mined from large ore deposits located within the mountains of Tuska. Massive cargo ships are used to transport these metals throughout all of Fiore and is the city's primary source of revenue. Geography The city of Ilmarinen has a unique layout, sitting on top of a crescent-shaped mountain range, and is currently the highest city that exists within Fiore. The city itself is massive and divided into 3 layers: the Sky District, the Industrial District and the Foundation District, which is also attributed to the social and economic class citizens are divided into. (A better description of each district can be located below). Supporting these expansive districts are massive pillars several city blocks wide that reach from the mountain base below to the Sky District. Each district is also connected via large bridges and freight elevators that make traveling by land vehicles possible. Also, each district holds its own form of architecture and business, though its main source of revenue derives from the Industrial District, where nearly all of the mining takes place. Power sources for these enormous structures are a combination of traditional steam powered clockwork machinery or the more advanced Lacrima enhanced fuel cells. This gives the city a steampunk-like look and greatly influences the culture within the city. Sky District Sitting above the cloud line is the prestigious Sky District. This district houses the most wealthy and influential citizens in all of Ilmarinen, such as the main governing body: The Circle of Seven. It affords the greatest conditions in terms of health, education and overall quality of life, ensuring these citizens maintain their elevated status. Because of the lower conditions underneath this district, these citizens seldom ever go any lower than this district, only owners and chief executive officers of the businesses that reside in the Industrial District. Its name derives from the fact that it sits above the clouds, making it the highest point within the whole city and even much of Fiore, using the clouds to cover the less attractive districts that sit below it. It is a massive platform that stretches over several thousand meters that holds everything from buildings, schools and unversities, hospitals, markets and shops, as well as the High Castle of the Circle of Seven, where they overlook the city's status and that of its citizens. Decorating the Sky District are lush gardens and forested areas that allow its citizens a view of nature and these areas are often protected from the climate and weather by large greenhouses. Its architecture is a combination of smooth and ornate stone fused with mechanical gears and tubing, either bronze or polished steel, that helps pump electricity and thermal energy to power and heat the district. With the cumulative wealth within the district, there is extra security to ensure the lower citizens do not infultrate the district and stain the otherwise prestine Sky District. As a precaution, sentries are placed near the freight elevators and bridges that lead into the district, and only grant access to those that have proper paperwork or temporary passes to visit the district, or issue work permits to those seeking employment. Industrial District Directly below the Sky District is the Industrial District and is by far the largest among all the other districts. Comprising nearly two-thirds the city's size, it is home to its main source of industry, as well as most of the city's citizens. The district appears rather technologically advanced, having massive buildings built directly into the sides of the mountains with a network of highways and bridges connecting between them. With this district below the cloud line and within the shadow of the mountains, little natural sunlinght makes its way through to here. Only the most top layer has the most light, noon time being where sunlight is most abundant, while the lower levels are supported by street lamps and an expansive electrical grid powered through a combination of generators and magical stones. Also, because of the limited amount of sunlight, this district as the lowest consistent temperature within the city and requires several industrial sized heaters spread throughout the district to keep its citizens warm. The cooler weather guarantees steady snowfall during the year but only effects areas closest to edge of the district. Since majority of its citizens work within this district, residential areas are built nearby to support it. However, with limited space becoming an issue, the area has become overpopulated and cramped. Foundation District The Foundation District is considered the poorest of all the other districts. It is a densly populated area with its residential housing typically built above one another, and is located at the base of the entire city. While the district possesses its own water supply from nearby rivers and waterfalls, the sewage from the above districts require it to be filtered and treated constantly. The Foundation District is where the entire city of Ilmarinen began its reconstruction after the fall of the Forbidden District, eventually expanding to the above districts. It is not uncommon to see garbage piled up on the streets or complete lack of sunlight in some areas. With the area being polluted from its own district, as well as the Industrial District, it is quite smoggy and requires massive wind turbines to constanly circulate fresh air. The homes of its citizens are usually seen as giant patchwork constructs, using whatever sturdy materials were gathered that could stand up to the harsh elements. Because it is the base of the city, there are numerous massive pillars of stone and steel that support the entire city and it is not uncommon to see small homes built around these structures. This district also houses many dried up mines where minerals and materials have been long farmed, contributing to the higher unemployment rate. Many of it citizens have transformed these abandoned mines as makeshift homes, while the criminal organization uses this primarily for opening black markets and secret hideouts. Forbidden District Forgotten by most, there is actually another district that exists below the Foundation District, though travel to this area has been restricted for safety reasons. There are no known citizens living within this district and the environment has been entirely covered by flora over the ages. It is a catacomb of deep mines which have been closed and is said to be the home of wild beasts and other assorted feral creatures. Using the mountain formation as a base, homes and other structures were carved directly into the mountainside. These buildings were stacked on top of one another in a crude arrangement and connected by a series of stone pathways and bridges. The main water supply was a large river that ran underneath the entire district and sunlight was transferred to the city by a series of large reflectors placed strategically at different points above. Now completely deserted, all access to this area has been completely forbidden with its entrances sealed off. Deep within the caves of the Forbidden District lies the ruins of the once Temple of Sampo. This temple was used in the study and worship of magic, and built a large construct which the temple was named after: the Sampo. The Sampo was an ancient artifact with the ability to store tremendous amounts of magical energy, and could also bestow magical power to mages to increase their own. The Sampo is very much like the Devil's Heart that was used by Hades. Instead of a heart, the Sampo is a collection of magical energy transferred from mages. There were three elders who hald absolute control over the flow and distribution of this magic. Unfortunately, they were corrupted by its power and soon began a tyranical campaign of enslaving its people. Finding their resolve, the people revolted against them, and after a grueling battle the elders were cut off from the Sampo and their power quickly dimished. In an effort to save themselves, the elders transferred their power and essence into specially made Lacrima, leaving only shells of their former bodies. To avoid the possibility of corruption, the Sampo and the Lacrima were sealed away using 7 special keys and then buried deep within the caves. Notable Locations Sky District *Star Atlas *Great Hall of the World Tree *Zenith Cataract *High Castle of the Circle of Seven *Rays of Pohjola Station *Antero Academy of Magic Industrial District *Stocks Pub Foundation District * Market at Miner's Alley Forbidden District * Temple of Sampo Culture While very much secluded in the mountains, lmarinen is a city of diverse culture with each district possessing its own style and arquitecture. The citizens of Ilmarinen, or commonly known as "Sky People", prosper mainly from their trade and craft that stem from the metals and jewels mined from the mountains. They also gain their name from their form of worship, choosing to pray to the stars and the skies. People outside of Ilmarinen often assume that its citizens are mainly miners. But that would be a great understatement to what the citizens of this large city are truly capable of. Aside from great miners and traders, Ilmarinen's citizens are also master artisans capable of crafting exquisite jewelry and sculptures. With tourists and traders constantly traveling to and from Ilmarinen, jewelry has become another profitable business for the city. Sky District As stated before, each district has its own form of culture. The citizens within the Sky District carry themselves with an air of superiority, sporting outfits of the finest quality. They dress in a manor befitting royalty or people of high reputation. Women dress in elegant dresses accompanied by expensive jewelry and makeup. Usually, these women prefer wearing vibrant colors to help distinguish themselves from one another. The men prefer suits, either black, grey or brown, paired with vest either plain or patterned. While not as decorative as the women, these suits are also made of high quality material, marking their elevated status within the district. They are involved in art, poetry, dancing and music, and often attend gala events and/or festivals. Citizens of the Sky District are more likely to become business owners, doctors, lawyers or politicians. Industrial District The citizens of the Industiral District are mainly workers performing manual labor and are considered middle class. With the mining operation an integral part of the city's prosperity, most jobs are located here. Though mining is not the only job that is available. Many citizens also work for the public sector, such as sanitation, education, transportation and health. Not as prestigous as the Sky District, citizens of the Industrial District have great pride in their hard working mentality and commitment to bettering their city. People of this district are much more diverse in terms of style and interests. The lifestyle within this district greatly resembles New York City. This district also boasts a great number of engineers and scientists with the headquarters for research and development located here. Foundation District The Foundation District is the poorest of all the districts, representing the lower class. Here, jobs are scarce and its citizens often resort to crime for making a living. Citizens do not share the same interests in culture as the other districts, meaning its citizens have very little education or ability to move up within the districts. These citizens typically dress in rags or very plain clothing, as anything flashy would attract the wrong attention. This district is also less policed, further enhancing its shady and dangerous atmosphere. Trade As stated before, Ilmarinen's principal trade are metal and jewels mined from the vast ore deposits located within the mountains of Tuska. These mining operations bring tremendous wealth to the city, as well as placing it on the map as one of Fiore's largest trade cities. The Jarl of Trade oversees its operations and distribution of weath. The mining also brings a great deal of work to its citizens: miners, artisans, craftsman, engineers and other assorted manual labor. Once the ore is harvested, its smelted and molded either into bars or smithed for later sale. They are then placed into large cargo airships and sent all over Fiore for delivery. Orders are constantly coming from all parts of the kingdom and as such keeps the city quite busy. Political Life & Security Circle of Seven While most cities are governed by a central political figure, Ilmarinen is governed by the Circle of Seven: seven nobles, known as Jarls, who head a specific ministry that oversees an aspect of the city's life. These ministries handle such things as: agriculture, finances, education, health, military defense, police forces and trade. Each ministry also has various subgroups that fall under the blanket name. For example, finances take care of the city's treasury, tax creation and collection, and funding for public works to name a few. A Jarl's job is to oversee and manage operations, as well as approve or disapprove new projects. To assist them with the often enormous responsibilities, each Jarl has several advisors and directors who work under them. This allows a Jarl to distribute specific tasks to these individuals, while overseeing the ministry's operations. The Order of Nine The Order of Nine is a group of elite knights that work directly under the Circle of Seven. Each member is not only an exceptional combatant, but an extraordinary mage. They specialize in many forms of magic and armed combat, which allows them to battle against S-Class mages and bring them to justice. Similar to the Magic Council's Rune Knights, The Order of Nine is the city's top enforcers, making sure that its citizens obey the laws set forth by the Circle. Their attire consists of full plated armor that cover their entire body and can be seen brandishing a shield and sword or spear. The Order of Nine's true identities are kept secret from the general public. Infact, the only individuals to know of their identities are the Cicrle of Seven. Once a knight has sworn to join the Order, they are immediately confirmed deceased with their deaths concealed and must serve a life of secrecy. Silver Guard While the Order of Nine is tasked with protecting the Circle of Seven and capturing powerful Dark Mages, the Silver Guard are the police within all districts that protect its citizens from crimes within. Their authority extends to all districts and primarily handle crimes associated with less dangerous criminals. Due to its heavily condensed population, the Silver Guard is equipped with segmented plated armor and various weapons, such swords, halberds and maces, while their primary defense is a buckler or shield. While these handheld weapons are more common, some within the guard are known to specialize in more unique weapons such as revolvers and rifles. Jakko Wohlhart is an example of one of these soldiers. This makes the guard quite versatile in handling civil unrest. The guard is broken up into numerous squads, each tasked with monitoring and patroling different sections of their respective districts. Aside from their armament, the Silver Guard is also trained in the use of some magics, such as Teleportation Magic, which can be used to bring criminals to the station or make a tactical retreat for regrouping. Cityscape Gallery Sky District WorldTreeCathedral.jpg|Great Hall of the World Tree ZenithCataract.jpg|Zenith Cataract StarAtlas.jpg|Star Atlas HighCastleCircleofSeven.jpg|High Castle of the Circle of Seven SkyDistrict2.jpg|Sky District from another view RaysofPohjola.jpg|Rays of Pohjola Industrial District StocksPub.jpg|Stocks Pub, Wings of Archadia HQ SilverGuardPost.jpg|A Silver Guard Post building Foundation District MinersAlleyMarket.jpg|Market at Miner's Alley Forbidden District OldEntrance.jpg|Old Entrance to Ilmarinen, if traveling by land MainEntranceSampo.png|Sampo Temple Entrance RuinsofSampo.png|Ruins of Sampo Category:Locations